Scream With Me
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: A survivor from the Hunter-Gratzner crash makes herself known before the death of Zeke. She seems to have more than one trick up her sleeve and a bit of a dark side. During Pitch Black. Riddick/OC
1. Damsel in Distress

**_Hello my lovies! I have been working on this one for a while and it's the second most wanted in my poll. I'm excited to finally post it! Please review. The more reviews the faster the updates. _**

_The feeling of falling while you're dreaming is one of the things I enjoyed the most about dreaming. It made you feel out of control, a sense of nothingness. No control of what's going on around you, much like the animal side of people. It's when you hit the ground from your free fall that hurts. _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I don't know if it was the impact or the annoying beeping noise that woke me up.

"Ugh." escaped my lips as I forced my eyes to open. Warm liquid oozed down the side of my face making the pain radiating from my head all the more real. The light was so bright, I squinted trying to see. All I could see was this bright white light. "Ugh." The groan escaped my lips again. I moved my arms forward as they hit the glass in front of me.

"What the-" I muttered squinted even more to try and see. I was still in the cyro sleep container.

"Oh yeah." I said remembering my escape a couple days earlier. I grunted a couple of times until I found the release hatch. I pulled the hatch as the frosted glass in front of me moved up with the help of my combat boot. As soon as the atmosphere entered the container I instantly felt the heavy weight of less air. I sat up and looked around. Sand, dust and light was all I saw. Well that and the evidence of a crash. The Hunter-Gratzner had crashed and the majority of the ship was in front of me, in pieces.

"My fucking luck." I muttered to myself as I began the unbelievably hard task of getting out of the container and standing up.

"Ah!" I yelled as I attempted to stand and my leg buckled beneath me. My leg had cramped up, probably sometime during the crash. I slowly got up minding my leg and exited my would be glass coffin. Falling out of the container instead of gracefully stepping out I grunted between my teeth as my leg shot up in pain. Groggy from the cyro sleep and a little wobbly from not walking. I used the container and got up to my feet. I walked towards what was left of the ship. I could hear a few people talking and moving about. Million's of things raced through my mind and I took one deep breath that probably caused more damage than good and continued forward.

"Hello!" I screamed acting distressed. "Hello!" I yelled again. A mouse of a man stood up on the top of part of the ship and spotted me. I gave him a run for his money and acted like I tripped.

"Ah, shit!" I screamed as the real pain from my leg shot up. _Karma bitch_. The man was now running towards me along with a woman and a child. I looked down and smirked. As I put on my desperate helpless face again.

"Oh, my God!" the woman said. I looked up as fake tears fell from my face.

"I didn't know there were other survivors. I've been walking for an hour now looking for people. I thought everyone was dead." I said as a whimper escaped my lips. The woman knelt down to my level and helped me up.

"You poor thing." The woman said as she inspected my head wound. "Let's go get you fixed up." she said as she began to walk. I limped after her walking with the man and the kid. The limp was half fake half real.

"The name's Jack." the little boy said.

"Kyra." I lied, shaking the boys hand.

"Paris." the older mouse man said. I shook his hand and we walked on and into the giant hole in the ship. The woman pointed to a box container. I walked over and sat on it. She walked down the cabin and came back with a first aid kit.

"I think we have just enough material to clean the wound. The majority of the med kits and half of this one was taken out with the crash. I'm Shazza by the way." she said with her accent that I couldn't place. She leaned over me and began to clean my cut. I winced a couple of times to keep the faux damsel in distress in check.

"Oh, you might want to have this. It's not much." Paris said as he handed me a bowie knife. I raised my un-cut eyebrow at him.

"There was a convict on our flight." My heart leaped in my chest. "We can't find him." Shazza explained as she stepped back to look clean work. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Him, _they were looking for a _him_.

"Well, thanks." I said. I looked down then back up at the others. I stood up and stuck the knife between my belt and pants. "Are we the only survivors? Well other than this convict." Shazza shook her head.

"No, our captain, a police man, a holy man with his sons and my husband are alive as well." she said as she turned to continue what she was doing. I couldn't help but notice the fresh blood on the entry way of the part of the ship. Before I could ask more about this convict there were gun shots in the distance.

"Zeke!" Shazza yelled and began running. I looked up at the others and decided to run after Shazza. By the time I followed Shazzas screams and found her kicking a man on the ground. A man that I have heard about, a man that would strike fear into people's hearts. _Riddick._ I looked at the others. There was a woman with short blonde hair holding on to Shazza, trying to make her stop kicking the already passed out Riddick. Who I could only guess was the holy man and his sons were praying by the hole Zeke must have been in. There was another man who was grabbing Riddick's arm and began to drag his limp body. I could faintly recognize him, but from where? I stood there confused at the situation. I looked up at the blonde woman with a confused expression.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked threateningly. _The Captain._

"My- my name is Kyra. I just found Shazza and the rest, I'm a survivor from the crash." I said.

"Look in the hole." the woman said with disdain. As she helped the weeping Shazza. I walked over as the holy man walked off towards Shazza with his sons. I lifted the tarp and saw blood, Zeke's blood if I had to guess. I jumped into the hole and looked at the smaller hole coated in Zeke's blood. The blood seemed to go into the hole not out. I could hear faint screeches coming from the hole.

"What in the name of fuck?" I muttered just loud enough that I could hear. I stood up straight thinking the screech was my imagination. I crawled out of the hole and walked with the others back to the ship.


	2. Lies and truths

_To Dalonega Noquisi, jadeg5 and sweetypie200494 thank you so much for reviewing I am so glad you are liking the story! :D Here is a longer chapter for you!_

My skin tight pants, felt truly skin tight in this heat. The little relief I got was from the slits on the sides that went all the way up until the last stitch, and were tied together with a thick leather type string that zigzag back and fourth down to the black combat boots. The only relief of the sun was inside the broken ship. I had been avoiding the man that I couldn't recognize, something in my gut was telling me to stay away. I heard some chains rattle, following the sound I found the source of the noise. Riddick, the man of so many stories that us convicts loved to hear, was tied up like the prisoner he was.

"We have to keep him tied up." The blondes voice came from behind me. I made eye contact with her as the unrecognizable man talked to Riddick.

"I'm Fry, by the way." she said as she held out her hand.

"Kyra." I said and shook the hand. "You're the Captain right?" I asked. She gave me a look that I didn't miss. She was lying when she said she was the captain.

"Yeah." she lied. _Seems like I'm not the only one hiding something._ I nodded and looked back at the two still talking.

"Johns thinks we should leave him here when we find a way of this rock." Fry said.

"Johns?" I asked confused.

"The officer talking to Riddick." she explained. I looked up at Johns and Riddick as my heart sank. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Johns walked off and Fry walked towards Riddick.

"So, where's the body?" Fry asked Riddick in this new macho persona that she had. Riddick didn't answer.

"Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" She asked again. "Look you told Johns you heard something." She paused waiting for him to talk. When he didn't she sighed. "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me that's your choice. But just so you know... there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." She began to walk away.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick said with his deep voice coming out. Fry stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She walked slowly and reluctantly to him.

"What whispers?" she asked.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. 4th lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." he said. _The man knew his anatomy._ I smiled as I thought about what happened before I came here. "It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps it goes away-"

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Fry interrupted him.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now." Riddick said. It made me begin to wonder, was he talking about me or whatever killed Zeke?

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." She said.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." he said. She reluctantly walked closer to him. "Closer." he said before he jumped out at her making her jump back a few steps. He looked straight at me, then to her, then to the boy, Jack, who was sitting on the steps.

"Where in the hell can I get eye's like that?" he asked completely intrigued.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick said.

"Okay, I can do it." the kid said as he stood up.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." Riddick said.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" the boy stated.

"Exactly." Riddick said with a smirk.

"Leave." Fry said frustrated. When Jack just looked at her she told him to leave again.

"Cute kid." Riddick said as Jack walked off.

"Did I kill a few people?" Riddick said. "Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer." _So he was talking about the thing that killed Zeke. _

"He's not in the hole. We looked." Fry said.

"Look deeper." he responded sitting back down. Fry walked out of the room and out into the hot planet. She must have forgotten about me with her talk and all. Which was good because there was no way I was going near Johns until the last possible minute.

"You know, you're good at hiding. But your sweat is intoxicating." the deep raspy voice of Riddick said. I stood up and walked over to face the man.

"Hello, Riddick." I said as I sat down on a crate in front of him.

"Well, this keeps getting interesting." he said with a smirk that you could faintly see from the shadows. "Our very own, Deja."

"Glad we know each other without actually meeting." I said with a smirk of my own, finally letting my true side show.

"Of course, I know about you. You killed how many men? 30 in the last 5 months. That raises some eyebrows." he said leaning forward a bit so I could see his eyes. "The question is why." he said.

"Why, what?" I asked him with an eye brow raised. A small amount of heated pain reminded me of the gash that was there.

"Why do you kill?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh, Riddick, from one killer to the next, you know how personal that question is." I said as I stood up. "By the way, that surgical shine job is bullshit. When he figures that out he's gonna be pissed." I said as I walked off.

"Nice ass too." I heard Riddick mutter.

"I heard that!" I yelled back at him and walked out to the heat. For the first time I noticed the three suns blazing above the horizon.

"Well, I'll be damned." I muttered to myself. I heard Riddick hitting his chains against the ship. I could faintly hear the screeching that I had heard from earlier. Confused I laid on the ground and the screeching became more evident.

"The planet's hollow." I muttered into the sand. Riddick stopped the hitting of the chains. I kept my head pressed against the ground until I could hear the footsteps of the last of the survivors walking back towards the ship. I stood up to my feet brushing the sand and dust off of my dirty white tank top. I looked around the endless desert trying to think of ways to avoid Johns. I walked back into the ship and passed Riddick and went to my hiding spot.

"How do you know I wont tell Johns where you are?" his husky voice said.

"You know who I am, this is your one and only warning don't cross me." I said without concern on the fact.

"What about Fry?" he asked in his calm knowing voice.

"Fuck." I muttered and stood glaring at Riddick. As I was about to move Johns walked in. I ducked back into my spot hoping he didn't see me.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick said as Johns walked over to him.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it." Johns said.

"For what?" Riddick said. "The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"The truth is I'm tired of chasing you." Johns said, which gave me some hope about myself.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick asked. Johns shook his head.

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." he said.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass." Riddick said.

"OK." Johns responded. Before he could say anything else Riddick cut in.

"Ghost me, mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you." Riddick said. Johns got out his shotgun and shot one shot but not before Riddick moved out of the way. The shot had released the chains that held up Riddick's arms.

"I want you to remember this moment." Johns said. "The way it could've gone and didn't. Here." Johns handed Riddick his goggles. In one swift motion Riddick grabbed his goggles and the shot gun from Johns. Riddick stood and pointed the gun at Johns. It literally took seconds for it to unfold.

"Take it easy." Johns said as he put his hands up.

"Fuck you!" Riddick said as he pointed the gun at Johns face.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick said and left the gun with Johns. They both left me alone in my hiding spot. After a couple of moments I slowly got up and peered around the corner to see where Johns was.

"There you are!" Jack said as he walked over to me. I shut my eyes into a tight squeeze hoping that didn't just happen. A gun clicked next to my head confirming that it did indeed happen.

"Deja." Johns said. Before I opened my eyes I knew he was smirking.

"Hello, William." I said as I turned to him and looked down the barrel of his gun.


	3. Coring Room

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

"Woah, woah, what the fuck is going on here?" Fry asked as she walked closer to us.

"Everyone meet Tealisha Deja Starling, also known as Deja the murderer. She's slaughtered more than 30 men in the last couple of months. She's worse than Riddick." Johns said as the pressure on the trigger tightened.

"Ouch." I said no longer giving the aura of the innocent helpless woman. "That was an ego popper for Riddick. I'd watch your back." I smirked at the blue eyed devil. He smirked back and pressed the gun to my forehead.

"Do it big guy. In front off all these people, blow my brains out!" I yelled at him coaxing him to do it.

"Enough!" Fry yelled. "She's posed no threat and frankly we could use another person to lug those power cells." I looked over at Fry without moving my head then made eye contact with Johns again.

"Chicken shit." I said to him as he glared at me with his almost smirk. He un-cocked the gun and placed it in the holster. I went to turn and walk towards the others as Johns grabbed my wrist. I spun around and knocked him to the ground with the bowie knife to his throat.

"Remember this moment Johns. You know I'd do it in front of all these people and feel absolutely nothing." I said in his ear, repeating his and Riddick's words from moments before. I removed the knife and walked off as he stood with the help of Shazza and Fry. Imam put his children behind him as I passed and Jack stared in awe. I walked off following the foot prints they had left that led to this apparent campsite.

Since the incident where my identity was released everyone stayed away from me, except for Riddick and Jack. I laughed to myself at that kid who wanted to be like us convicts.

"So, my question from earlier." Riddick said as he walked next to me. Everyone was in front of us lackadaisically walking towards the direction of the campsite.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked keeping my chin up. I glanced over at him his goggles stared back.

"I'm intrigued. Johns thinks you're worse than me. I know how many you've killed but why?" he asked, I sighed and opened my mouth.

"A bunch of Mercs came to my house about 5 months ago they were searching for a criminal on the loose. They killed my 7 year old sister, my 12 year old brother and my parents. They left me and tried to advance on me. I killed every Merc that came that day. Slit their throats and watched the blood pool around them. I ran after that and killed every Merc that crossed my path." I said staring out at the never ending sandy horizon.

"And Johns?" Riddick pushed. I smiled as he asked.

"Let's just say I created a new way to catch my prey and Johns fell for it." I said looking up at Riddick smiling. He looked down with his own smirk.

"I don't get it." Jack said as he came to the side of me.

"Well, Jack I'd seduce the Mercs and then kill them. That's why Johns keeps turning around every three seconds. I'm a con artist, an actress of sorts, I make the Mercs think I want them so badly. Once I get them alone I kill them."

"So, you seduced Johns and then-" the kid pushed on.

"Jack, get over here." Johns said hearing the conversation. Jack ran off towards Johns with the typical teenage huff. Riddick looked down to me.

"And then-" he repeated Jack's line with a smirk.

"And then I slept with him. He woke up with my dagger against his throat. He realized I was Deja and we agreed I'd let him go if he never came after me. And I wouldn't tell people how small his dick truly is." I said with a smirk and walked ahead of Riddick. I could feel his eyes watching my ass go back and fourth.

We kept on walking until we found a couple of buildings.

"The fuck?" I muttered at the sight.

Everyone went off to do their own things. The children of the Holy man went to work on making the water well of sorts work. Once they did Paris, the mouse man, was very pushy about getting his turn for water. _Pity excuse of a man. _Fry, Johns and Shazza went to work on a small aircraft they had found earlier.

_Not everyone is going to fit on that craft. _I thought as I walked by.

I found a small room with no lights. It reminded me of my home, small, quaint, and dark. There was a model of planets in front of me. Someone had been in here before. Earlier today perhaps. I moved the planets around feeling like a kid for the first time in years. I snickered to myself thinking of my little brother and sister. I closed my eyes and their laughs filled my ears as well as the wind of them running in circles around me could be faintly felt. I opened my eyes and looked at the figure.

_Curious. _I thought as I saw the planet we were on be encompassed in the dark.

"So it does become night." I said aloud.

"Deja!" Johns voice rang out from behind me. "Come on." he said I followed him out of the room thinking about the model.

"-for his many blessings to us." the holy man said as he poured water for everyone.

"Deja." the husky voice of Riddick said behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What have you noticed?" he asked luring me away from the other people a bit.

"Somethings up with this planet." I said.

"Yeah-" Riddick began.

"Hey you two, I don't want you talking to each other. Come here." Johns said pointing to Riddick and I.

"Yes, dad." I said sarcastically as the kid laughed.

"Who were these people anyway? Miners?" Paris asked.

"I don't know. Looks like geologists. You know, an advance team moves around from rock to rock." Shazza said with her attitude of I know everything.

"Nice for them to leave so much stuff here. Why'd they leave their ship?" Fry said completely oblivious to the obvious reason of why the ship was here.

"Its not a ship, its a skiff and its disposable really." Johns said sounding decently intelligent.

"Its more like an emergency life raft right?" Paris asked with his mouse like stutter.

"Yeah they probably had a big drop ship take them off planet." Shazza said with her attitude again.

"HA!" I laughed, I couldn't help myself. "You know the reason why we pick on you kinds of people? No imagination. No thought process of what could be and the reality of situations. That is where your down fall is."

"What are you talking about?" Shazza said.

"These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Riddick said taking control of the reins. "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves."

"Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know." Shazza said.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." Riddick said before I could open my mouth.

"He's fucking right." the kid said. A small smirk crept to my lips.

"Watch your mouth." Johns said trying to act like a father.

"Get real guys. Face the facts of reality. Stop telling yourselves lies to make yourself feel better. And don't you dare use the kids as an excuse." I said.

"Where's the little one?" the holy man said looking around for his youngest son. "Ali?"

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked.

Right then a child's scream was heard. Everyone ran towards the coring room as Riddick and I nonchalantly walked behind them.

"This planet goes dark eventually. Don't know when though." I said not even making eye contact with Riddick. I could see him nod in the corner of my eye.

"Imam?" Johns said as we walked closer the coring room. Imam, the holy man walked out of the building holding his youngest son with a cloth draped over him.

"Imam I-" Fry began as he waved her off. His other two sons followed him sniffling at the loss of their brother.


	4. Pitch Black

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I feel bad but Christmas break was... different this year and I wasnt able to write as much. School is starting back up next week but I will try and upload the next chapter soon. Here is a long chapter! Sorry again guys! And wow this story is popular! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! Tell me what you think about this chapter cause to me something seems a little off and I can put my finger on it... **

Riddick, Fry, Shazza, Johns and myself went back into the coring room when everyone else had left. Riddick was on the floor below us looking down the hole to inspect this 'cellar' further. Johns ignited a flare and dropped it down. It landed at the bottom of the hole, judging by how long it had took it had to be at least 20 feet deep. Shazza and Johns stood and looked down as Fry and I squatted trying to get a closer look.

"That's a long way down. Are those bones?" I said upon closer inspection.

"Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick said.

Fry and Shazza walked down to the lower floor to leave but I watched Shazza stop at Riddick.

"Here." She said tossing him her oxygen bag. She folded her arms.

"What it's broken?" Riddick said throwing the bag on the ground.

"No. There's still a few hits. Actually, you asshole, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry." Shazza said offended. Johns and I walked into them at this point.

"OK, lets board this place up and get the hell out of here." Johns said bringing the beginning of what could be a fight to a close. Shazza kicked the bag and then followed Johns out the door.

"What a bitch." I said looking at the bag then to Riddick. "Do you think that's what killed everything on this planet?" Riddick shook his head.

"No, something bigger." he said as he picked up the bag and walked out of the coring room. I followed being slightly spooked and saw Fry and Johns heading to the building that had the model of planets. We both followed the two. Everyone was in there watching as Fry moved the model.

"I found a coring sample dated 22 years ago today." She said the model showed her exactly what it showed me. "An eclipse."

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick said. Now with everyone discouraged we all walked out of the building and went about our business with much more haste. I walked over to the well and drank some water then walked around exploring the place. I eventually found myself in the sleeping rooms of the people before us. I looked through their stuff and found nothing in particular except for pictures and other personal items. One picture, however, caught my eye. It was of a family, the parents with three children posing on this planet. The kids looked to be the same age as my family had been before they died.

"_Mom, Dad? Seriously not this again." I said referring to the meal they had laid out in front of us. My father had just been laid off his job and mush was all my mother could afford to feed us. _

"_Deja, this is what we have." Mother said. _

"_I can work you know." I said sitting at the table my brother and sister shortly joining us. _

"_No! Your education is too important!"Father said with a stern voice. _

"_Yeah." My sister said in a mock voice. We sat there eating the mush. I looked at my small family and started to wonder if I was really a part of them. I mean for one thing they all had blonde hair, mine was pitch black. That doesn't usually happen. Of course their your family Tealisha, why would you even think that. Just then the front door broke down. Startling the entire family, my parents reached for my younger siblings. _

"_What do you want? Get out of my house!" my father said in front of us. The man lifted his gun and shot my father down. I ran to my siblings and told them to run. I looked up to see men shoot my mother. I grabbed a butcher knife and crept around the corner. Then another man walked into the room with my siblings. _

"_Kill them too." the original man said. I stood there in shock watching my brother and sister get shot. _

"_NO!" I screamed dropping the knife. Both men turned towards me. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" one of the men said. _

"_Looks like a hot piece of ass." the other said. _

"_You go first." the first man said with a smirk. I fell to the ground in a distraught state at my family who were all bleeding out on the kitchen floor. The man grabbed my hair and tried to lift me up. I grabbed the knife and sliced his throat. He fell to the floor with my parents and bled out, the other man tried to shoot but the gun became jammed. I threw the knife at him hoping it would do something as it stabbed in in the neck. He fell down and began choking on his own blood. _

"_I will kill every last one of you if it's the last thing I do." I said kicking the knife further into his neck. _

"Captain! Captain!" I heard the two remaining boys of the holy man yell. I looked back down at the picture and left the bunking area. When I walked outside and looked on the horizon you could see rings from the distant planet. The eclipse was coming sooner than we realized.

"What are my eyes seeing?" the mouse man said.

"The fucking dinner bell." I said.

"If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we kick on. That sand cat's solar" Shazza said, running to the sand cat. After a couple of minutes we all piled onto the sand cat except for two people.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack said concerned.

"Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us." the mouse man said. Jack and I both glared at the man as Riddick appeared next to him scaring the excuse of a man. "Thought we'd lost you." he said cowering at Riddick's feet.

Jack smiled up at Riddick as I smirked.

"Johns!" Shazza yelled before she put the cat into drive. Riddick helped Johns onto the cat but not without tension.

Jack stood up so he could be eye level with Riddick. He put on his goggles and stared at Riddick. Shazza drove through a rib cage very poorly causing everyone to duck. I looked over the horizon you could now see a large chunk of the planet next to us.

"It's oddly beautiful." I said aloud not realizing it. I looked around to see if anyone heard me. Riddick was smirking at me, something you don't see to often.

The moment the crashed ship came into sight the cat began to slow. Johns and a few others jumped off before the cat even stopped. They ran into the ship and grabbed the cells. I stayed outside watching the planet rise. The mouse man ran off to where his items were. I ignored his pansy ass. Shazza and Jack continued to clean off the solar receiver so it would get more light. I rolled my eyes. _We're too late. We wont make it back to the camp in time. _Jack stood next to me. I could tell the poor kid was scared shit-less, even if he was trying to cover it up. He placed his goggles on his head the fear now evident in his eyes. The planet began to get darker slowly.

"We're not going to make it." Jack said to me.

"Jack," I said kneeling to his level. "You have me and Riddick to look after you. And even John and Fry. If anyone is going to make it, it'll be us." I said looking into his eyes.

"Promise?" Jack said.

"I promise at the very very least you, Riddick and I will survive." I said with a smile. I looked over Jack shoulder and saw everyone lugging out the cells onto the sand cat. "Lets go help them shall we?" I said. He gave a brief nod and we ran over. He once again began to clean the receiver I pulled the cells more onto the cat to make more room for the others. The light dwindled and everyone looked up out of breath and discouraged. The planet was almost completely in front of the sun.

"Shit." Shazza said as the sand cat died.

Various screeching noises could be heard on the horizon.

"It about to get interesting." I said , Riddick gave me a small smirk and looked out onto the horizon. Creatures began to fly out of the comb like things that made the land less dull. They came out by the thousands, these must be the things that killed the holy mans son. Thinking back on it these creatures sounded different then the one I had heard underground. _"No, something bigger." _Riddick's words echoed through my mind and sent chills through my body.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick.

"Beautiful." Riddick said as the creatures danced into the sky.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" He yelled in a loud fashion I would never expect. Everyone began running around and get to where the mouse man was.

"Lets go." Fry yelled as she ran.

"Come on, man." the holy man said as he ran with his boys.

"Shit!" Shazza screamed as she jumped out of the vehicle.

I began to run and heard Riddick running behind me. The screeching was getting closer, those things could tear us apart. I ran a little faster catching up with Shazza.

"Get down!" Fry yelled.

Shazza jumped into a crater next to us, I was about to jump as well when an arm slithered around my waist, I was lifted off the ground and thrown down to it two seconds later. Riddick laid on top of me, both of us out of breath from running. The creatures flew over us and were gone in seconds. Riddick looked into my eyes and we thought the same thing, it wasn't over yet.

"Stay there! Stay down, Shazza. Just stay down!" Jack yelled I looked over at her as she got up to run. Riddick rolled over onto his back flattening his self further. The creatures flew over us again but lower this time. I could hear them tear into Shazza before she began to scream. Both Riddick and I got up as soon as we were sure they were gone. Too busy feeding I suppose. We walked to were everyone was standing shocked at what just happened.

"Please I really think we should go inside. We have to be inside to close the door." The mouse man said scared out of his wits. "Come on lets go! Go, go, go, go, go."

Riddick, Fry and I stood at the entrance and at a very familiar sound turned back to the horizon. The creatures from below were coming out. Crushing the combs the creatures burst out wailing and screeching. Riddick took his goggles off and peered into the darkness.

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" Fry said. I stood there barely seeing the objects in the sky. I could feel them running to the exit under ground.

"Like I said, it ain't us you gotta worry about." Riddick said slightly grazing my arm with his. And with one last flash of sunlight the world became pitch black.


	5. Darkness

**Yeah I suck... I know... I thought that I had uploaded this chapter months ago and realized today that I havent... So I know its a lot to ask but will you guys review? I like to hear from you even if its "Really its been like 3 months I thought we lost you!" or "How dare you wait so long!" I am sorry guys I am going to try to finish this story before April. But I'm not making promises... Love you guys! Sorry again!**

The door locked behind me as I walked into the fallen part of the ship. It was darker in here then it was outside, if it was at all possible. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had been in hunting situations like this, stuck in the middle of no where with nothing but a coat to keep you warm.

The click of a button and light enveloped the space through a flashlight.

"If she only would've stayed down. If she would have stayed down she would be OK. She wouldn't have died." Jack said still mourning the death of Shazza.

"Jack I know its hard but get over it shes gone. Spend more time thinking about the situation we're in and how to get out. Mourn later." I said stern but with empathy.

"You remember the bone yard?" Johns asked no one in general. "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

"What are we going to do now?"Jack asked.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?" the mouse man asked holding fire in his hands curled up to the ship scared out of his wits.

"No there's a cutting torch on the floor somewhere." Fry said looking at the ground. The sounds outside were so loud.

"Quiet everyone please!" Imam said as he pressed his ear against the wall of the ship. Followed by his son, Jack and Fry I remained looking at the ground trying to find the torch.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound." Jack asked. The poor kid was scared shitless.

"I heard what you told Jack earlier." Riddick came behind me and whispered. "Giving the kid hope like that, could be a negative thing."

"You honestly think anyone besides us is going to make it out of here alive?" I whispered back, Riddick gave a haunting smile which was soon to be interrupted. A scratch was heard on the side of the ship everyone stood erect looking at the area the sound came from.

"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Fry said. I couldn't help but scoff. She gave me a surprised and disappointed look I just shook my head at it. Someone shined the light ahead of us, the torch laying there on the floor right where the noises were coming from.

"Come on Johns you got the big gauge." Riddick said.

"I'd rather piss glass." Johns answered back. "Why don't you go fucking check?"

"You would, pussy." I said.

"I'm not standing here a moment longer." mouse man said as he began to move.

"Hey were are you going?" Johns said.

"Paris! Paris!" Fry said as they all went after mouse man and made him sit down.

"He's going to be the reason everyone dies." I muttered to myself. Riddick and I stood there looking at the torch.

"Who do you think they would be more pissed at... you having the torch or myself having the torch?" I asked him. He walked up to go get it knowing everyone still didn't trust him.

"Everyone hurry!" Imam said as he had opened a different part of the ship.

"Now were trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" mouse man said.

"How old are you?" I asked looking at the pathetic excuse for not only a man but a human. I could hear the creature in the area we were just in, looking around for us. "Imam get away from the door!" I yelled before what I assumed was part of the creature stabbed its way through the door.

Everyone moved to the furthest wall from the door. Climbing over each other like desperate bugs getting away from the dangerous poison flowing towards them. Johns was shooting at the door trying to act brave.

"The more you shoot the door the weaker it will get and the sooner it will get into this compartment of the ship." I said aloud calmly as Riddick ignited the torch using mouse mans lighter in his hands.

Riddick cut a hole into the ship giving us access to another compartment. He handed the torch to Fry and walked in clearing a way for the others. I crawled in after Fry and walked over to Riddick.

"See anything?" I said noticing his goggles were off.

"Hear anything?" he asked amused.

"Not at the moment." I smirked. He began to walk forward more into the darkness, as if he were in a trance. I began to follow not wanting to be with the people, wanting to know if we were going to stay here for more than five minutes if it would be safe. Walking around in pure darkness no light around, could play tricks on the normal human. Good thing I wasn't normal. My father used to tell me I was unique at hunting. I could shoot in the dark and kill an animal literally between the eyes. I could just sense it.

As we left everyone behind it began to get darker and their loud obnoxious banging noises were fading... _They would never survive in the wild... _

Riddick and I walked through the ship silently and flawlessly. He was my eyes and I was his ears, I felt like we were hunting. Well, we were hunting, hunting for danger.

I stopped, I could hear something being torn apart, sickeningly wet tearing apart. Riddick stopped when I did and looked up he could hear it too.

Riddick moved back his arm moved slightly to move me back with him as well as behind him. We walked into a small crevice not making a sound.

One of Imams sons entered Riddicks and my vision.

"Extremely bad timing." Riddick said slowly and under his breath. "Just don't run."

"Riddick? Deja?" Fry said scared.

"Don't stop burning." Riddick said using the same slowness of his words. I grabbed Riddicks arm and pointed up. They could now hear another creature moving above us on the crates. Riddick slowly backed up into be hiding ourselves a little better.

Of course the kid ran... One of the creatures swooped down and tore the kid apart within seconds. The other creature attacked the creature and they began to brawl. Riddick grabbed my hand and looked around to make sure it was clear. Another creature came to the side of us. Making more noises.

"Run." Riddick whispered and pulled me in front of him. "Run." He whispered again but a little louder.

We ran back to where the others were. Everyone heard our boots hitting the ground and turned with their flashlights blinding me. And if they were blinding me...

"AH!" Riddick let out the pain that the light was causing his eyes. He dove to the ground to get away tripping me on the way down. The creature followed us and let out a shriek as it got to the light. Johns began to shoot as Fry tried to follow it with the light.

Johns stopped shooting. There was silence other than breathing for a split second. Then the creature fell, dead, from the ceiling before everyone.

Everyone screamed startled.

"The light its scalding it." mouse man said. Riddick and I got up and walked over.

"It hurts them." Fry said. The other creatures could be heard eating the child's body.

"Hassan!" Imam said.

"We'll burn a candle for him later." Johns said and walked back to the torch. "Come on lets get out of here."

Riddick and I looked at each other. Knowing it was going to be hard for us alone to get off of this planet alive.


	6. Getting Off This Planet

**See I gave you two chapters... am I on my way to forgiveness? Please review :)**

"So, we have one cutting torch, we got two hand lights. There's got to be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Fry said as we sat in a circle with the torch going in the middle for light. This new room we were in was much larger than the last two and things were a little more calm.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." the mouse man said.

"How many do you got?" Fry asked.

"I don't know, maybe 10." the mouse man answered.

"OK, Johns you got some flares. So, maybe we've got enough light." Fry said.

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns asked.

"We stick to the plan. We get the 4 cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock." Fry said with confidence.

"Look I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. It wont run at night." the mouse man said.

"So we carry the cells." Fry said. "We drag them whatever it takes."

I stood a little uncomfortable I didn't want to go out in the dark with these creatures. Granted Riddick could see and I could hear but that wasn't enough.

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" Jack said, I walked over to him and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Remember what I told you earlier." I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me like a scared little puppy.

"All right, how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?" Johns asked.

"I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one and there would be a lasting darkness." Imam said.

"Mmmm. These suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up." Johns said.

"You gutless, pathetic excuse of a man." I said.

"Deja, I'll..." Johns said.

"You'll what?" I said interrupting him. "You'll shoot me? Hit me? What? You're just too much of a pussy to do shit and that's why you let me run away. You're scared of Fry because she is a strong willed woman!" Johns drew his pistol out and aimed it at me.

"You will shut the fuck up!" Johns warned.

"Big fucking deal." I said. "Shoulda done it when you had the chance." I smirked at him.

"Stop it now!" Fry yelled. "I'm sure someone else said that the sun will come up lets wait it out in that coring room."

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid. How scared will he be in the dark?" Johns said.

"Don't use him like that." Fry said.

"Like what?" Johns asked.

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear." Fry said.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for 2 seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." Johns said. No one talked, you could hear the creatures wailing outside.

"We're waiting." I said.

"How much you weigh Johns?" Fry asked.

"Whats it matter Carolyn?" John said with exhaustion lowering his weapon finally.

"How much?" Fry pushed.

"Around 79 kilos-" Johns said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat. And that's why you cant think of a better plan." Fry interrupted him.

"Is that fucking right?" Johns said as he drew his gun again. Riddick stood in front of him this time intercepting him. Johns pressed the gun to Riddicks head. "Where are you going?"

"What are you going to do? Shoot her too?" I said with sarcasm.

"This solves nothing." Imam said. Riddick tapped his knife against Johns crotch telling him to back off.

"OK." Johns said sitting down and holstering his weapon.

"Don't worry about the kid, I have that covered right Jack?" I said with a small smile to the boy. He gave a weak one back.

"They're afraid of our light. We don't have to be that afraid of them." Fry said in Jacks direction.

"And you are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" Imam said

"No, I cant. But they can." Fry said looking to Riddick and I.

"What is she going to do?" mouse man said.

"She's an excellent hunter. She can hear better than any of us." Johns said shaking his head. "I don't want these two in charge no way."

"You're going to have to deal with it if you want off this planet." I said to Johns.


	7. How They Will All Die

**OK guys as you can sense it the end is near... about 5 or so chapters away... this is my top read story as of this moment... I want you guys to review please! :) it really makes my day complete knowing what you think about my stories... So please review :)**

We stood at the opening of the ship. Fry opened the door and looked around with the torch. Everyone else followed after her as a group, except for Riddick and I who walked out last.

"Stay close." Fry said as they moved along in a tight group. The creatures wails and screeches seemed so far away but I knew that they were much closer.

"Wait here." Fry said as she continued to the other part of the ship.

"Riddick, Deja." She called. We walked forward towards Fry, she wanted us to see if there was anything in this part of the torn ship. Riddick took his goggles off and looked around. I concentrated on noises and possible threats. It sounded like something was in there but I couldn't quite hear since everyone behind me was making so much noise.

"Looks clear." Riddick said. Everyone started to move forward when I heard a faint clink.

"DOWN!" I yelled jumping to the ground. A creature flew out as before I could even finish my warning. Everyone hit the ground as the creature flew away.

"You said 'clear'!" Johns yelled.

"I said it looks clear." Riddick said.

"And I never said anything." I said with a smirk at the look on Johns face.

"Whats it look like now?" Johns asked. "Can you hear anything Deja?"

"Looks clear." Riddick smirked.

"Sounds fine." I said. We all walked into the opening of the ship. We began to grab the cells and whatever else we could think of using.

"We'll be running about 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back but not my eyes." Riddick said to Fry as they passed me.

"We?" I asked as they walked in front of me.

"You need to be in the front to hear." Fry said. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"In that case you need to make everyone shut up. Earlier could have been avoided if you were quite." I explained.

"And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." Riddick said looking down at me. I grabbed a rag and spilled some of the mouse mans liquor on it. I rubbed my various cuts from earlier and handed it off to the next person. Riddick had some of the flashlights strapped to his back to make it so he had some protection. I grabbed one of the glow stick like light devices and wrapped it around my torso. I walked over to Riddick as we opened the big door. Everyone was standing behind us, I almost laughed at the irony. They all hated us and didn't want anything to do with us, now they were relying on us to survive.

"Are we actually going to do this?" the mouse man asked.

"We stay together we keep the light burning." Fry said. "That's all we gotta do to live through this thing."

"Wheres Johns?" I asked casually knowing exactly where he was. Fry walked off to find him. You could faintly hear them talking, talking about how we were wasting light.

"You give them the cells and the ship and they'll leave you all out there to die." Johns said. I looked up to Riddick.

"I'm a cold heartless bitch, who has little empathy for bad people. No one here with the exception of Johns would I enjoy leaving here to die." I said.

"I'll do what I can to get off this rock." Riddick said. I looked up at him knowing he was lying, I could see it in his eyes.

Everyone eventually made it back to the door. The anxiety we were all feeling was extraordinary. Who was going to survive? Who was going to die first? And like that we took our first steps forward.

Riddick and I kept the same pace and began to jog forward. Everyone else was pulling the cells and trying to keep up with us. I felt like I should help but this was how I was helping being the ears of the group. These creatures were everywhere, surrounding us, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I never liked the feeling of being watched by something, let alone something I couldn't see.

"Is there as many as I hear?" I asked Riddick in a low voice.

"There's more." Riddick said with no emotion in his voice.

"Wait." I heard Jack say behind us. I paused and turned as he walked after something that had fallen from our makeshift cart.

"Jack!" Fry yelled.

"Stay in the light!" I yelled at the boy. Imam took off his light and dove for Jack as one of the creatures was beginning to come in for the kill. Johns began to fire. I walked forward to help as Riddicks arm stopped me. Fry took off her lights and dove for Imam and Jack after almost getting shot by Johns.

"This is how they will die. There is nothing we can do to help them." Riddick whispered.

"Yes, we can. The question is do we help them now or later when worse situations arise?" I muttered half agreeing with the man holding be back with his muscular arm, yet still focusing on the little humanity we both had left. Riddick knelt down and pulled me down as we watched them unfold. The mouse man crawled away from the cart, dragging some of the light with him.

"Paris, get back here!" Fry yelled.

"Poor leadership." Riddick muttered.

"Stupid mouse man." I said. The mouse man dragged one of the cells powering the light and scurried away leaving the rest of the people in darkness.

"Are you all right?" Imam asked Jack, he nodded yes. A small light from a lighter illuminated in the darkness a couple dozen feet from where we were standing, then the light went out.

Fry lit a flare and lit the make shift torches. Riddick and I walked back over to the group from where we were watching everything happen.

"Well, its good to see you two are OK." John said as he saw us. Riddick looked into the distance and could see the mouse man being torn apart. I knew this because I could hear his flesh being torn.

"Do I even want to know?" Fry asked from behind Riddick.

"Nope." I responded. Riddick looked down at me with a look of unease. Then shook his head slightly and looked over to Jack. I stepped closer to him.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Keep an eye on Jack." Riddick said as he walked passed me and got ready to lead again. I looked over at Jack and wondered why Riddick wanted me to watch after the boy.


	8. Hello Jack, Goodbye Johns

**Here is a big long chapter that you should review.**

Riddick has stopped walking. There was a problem, the rest of the group hadn't caught up to us yet.

"Is it about Jack?" I asked him. He nodded once.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry asked from behind us. Riddick and I ignored the question and waited for them to notice.

"What is it Riddick?" I asked as everyone caught up to us.

"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Johns asked coming up to the side of me.

"We crossed our own tracks." Fry said looking at the ground.

"Why have we circled are we lost?" Imam asked. That's when it clicked for me. Jack, lying, circle.

"Oh God." I muttered. _They could smell her... not him... her. _

"Listen." Riddick said as he glanced at me knowing I had just got it.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam asked as Riddick stood.

"Listen!" Riddick said.

"No one knows where we are!" I said standing up to the whole group. We all stood quietly and listened to the darkness.

"Deja, heard it earlier. The canyon ahead. I circled once to buy us some time to think." Riddick said.

"I think we should go now." Imam said.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Riddick said.

"That's death row up there. Cant you hear all of the creatures?" I asked.

"Especially with the girl bleeding." Riddick said.

"The fuck you talkin' about. She's not cut." Johns said.

"Not her. Her." Riddick said looking at Jack.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Johns said.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack?" I asked in the background as the poor kid lost her legs and collapsed to the ground.

"I- I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. I thought they'd leave me alone instead of always messing with me." Jack said muttering.

"Jesus, Jack!" Fry exclaimed. Then knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you really bleeding?"

"You could've left me at the ship, Fry. That's why I didn't say anything sooner." Jack said.

"They've been nose-open for her since we left." Riddick said to Imam, Johns and I. "In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood."

"Look, this is not gonna work." Fry said standing back up. "We're gonna have to go back."

"What'd you say?" Johns asked. "You're the one who got us out here in the first place."

"I was wrong. I admit it." Fry said as Johns walked over to where I was standing. "OK, can we just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self." Johns said with menace. Being Johns his presence irritated me but just now he had made the irritation skyrocket.

"What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself Johns." Fry said getting pissed off.

"No, no you're right Carolyn whats to be afraid of? My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on. The canyon's only a couple hundred meters, after that its skiff city. So why don't you butch up, stick a cork in this fucking kid and lets go." Johns said, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and decked him in the face. He recovered and returned the punch knocking me down to the ground. I heard a gun cock, I looked up and saw Johns pointing his gun at me and Riddick behind him holding his shiv to his throat.

"Enough!" Imam yelled quite loudly. "She is the captain. We should listen to her." Johns still held the gun to my head and loosened up as soon as Imam stopped talking. I touched the side of my face and saw my mouth was bleeding.

"Finally some attention." I said standing up and walked over to where Jack was. The kid was still crying over her discovered lie. Riddick let up on Johns and stood there waiting for anything.

"Listen to her?" Johns asked. "When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"That does not help us." Fry said as I spit some blood out of my mouth.

"During the crash, she tried to blow the passenger cabin, kill us in our sleep." Johns said, acting like he had the upper hand.

"Shut your mouth!" Fry warned.

"We are fucking disposable. Were just walking ghosts to you." Johns said.

"Shut your fucking blowhole!" Fry said as she charged Johns, he threw her to the ground. No one said anything for a second.

"Fine, fine. You've made your point. We'll all be scared." Imam said.

"Oh, Carolyn, how much do you weigh now? The verdicts in the light moves forward." Johns said. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing.

"You bunch of inconsiderate cocksuckers. You all had a problem with Riddick and I being with you, in your group, surviving. Johns isn't even a cop! He's a merc! Fry wanted to kill us all to save herself. AND YOU DECLARED THEM YOUR LEADERS! Fuck all of you! You can all rot in hell." I said finally, after holding it in so long. I grabbed a torch from Johns, lit it, and walked forward past Riddick and towards the canyon. I could hear Johns and Riddick walking behind me.

"Not all of us are going to make it." Riddick said.

"Just realize that?" Johns asked. _The group must be far behind them for them to be talking this way. Fuck I cant see a damned thing. _I only assumed where the canyon was based off of the echos I was hearing from the creatures. "6 of us left. If we can make it through the canyon and lose just one that'd be quite a feat, huh?"

"Not if I'm the one." Riddick said. I looked around my shoulder to him and caught him staring at my ass.

"What if you're one of 5." Johns asked as one of the creatures made a disturbing nose.

"I'm listening." Riddick. I could no longer hear their hush tones, mainly due to the fact I was paying more attention to the noises in front of me and around me. There were words I could hear from them however... Hack up a body. Leave it. Canyon. Bait. The words sent chills down my spin, yet I knew exactly what they were thinking and why. It would distract the creatures give us more time to get through the canyon and to the skiff.

"So which one caught your eye?" Riddick asked. I had subconsciously slowed my pace while they were talking.

"No, no, don't look." Johns said. "Christ. What the hell's wrong with you?All right enough with this shit. You do the girl, and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns said. I turned around and looked right at Riddick, Johns wasn't paying attention. Riddick gave me a look, one that only one killer to the next would know. The 'I have a plan go with it and no one gets hurt... maybe'. Johns and Riddick had stopped moving and so did I. Concerned for what could happen.

"It's not too big a job for you, is it?" Johns asked.

"Depends on which girl." Riddick said with his gruff voice.

"You're choice, but if you choose Deja you might want to have some alone time first." Johns responded with a sick smirk. "One of the best fucks I've ever had."

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." Riddick said looking into Johns eyes.

"Like who?" Johns asked already knowing the answer.

"This is where the shit hits the fan." I muttered to myself. I waited for the first one to act. Riddick hit the flare from Johns hand. "Everyone get out of here!" I screamed at the rest of the group. I watched them scurry away. I walked closer to the fight, I would be damned if Riddick left me here alone with these people, with Jack. I knew I could get out of here by myself, but I promised Jack I would get her out too. I needed Riddick's help.

Riddick got partial hold of Johns weapon and they began firing in all different directions, I hit the ground to avoid the bullets. I watched them as they attacked each other once again. They took off or put down their lights and took out their shivs. They circled each other for a moment as a creature or two let out a screech. They were close by they knew something was going down.

"One rule stay in the light." Riddick said as they attacked again.

I heard one of the noises the creatures make from behind. I slowly turned around, it was so close I could see it. They were so odd looking. I backed up a bit trying to get more into the light. It came forward then screeched and stepped back to where it was. The creature cried out for me as he sensed me with its tail. I looked down at my body, one of the bullets from earlier grazed my leg.

"Shit!" I screamed and backed up more, not even remembering what was happening behind me. Riddick slashed Johns back with the shiv and sent him to the ground. The creature turned in Johns direction then disappeared. Riddick grabbed my arm and threw me behind him as the light flickered signaling it was going out.

"You should've never taken the chains off Johns." Riddick said as he backed up closer to me. "You were one brave fuck before. You were really a bad ass. The chains. The gauge. The badge." a creature made a noise and it almost sent me into a panic it was close, whether it was going after Johns or me was what made me panic. "I told you to ghost me." The creatures were getting closer and closer wailing at the smell of blood. I could hear Johns grunting as he fell and got up again.

"Riddick." I whispered as Johns yelled out after a sickeningly crunch sound.

"Come on." Riddick said as we ran after the rest of the group.


	9. On My Own

It took a grand total of a few seconds to find the others, they were so loud, so visible. We watched them as they stopped and spun around in circles as the creatures made their noises. You could smell their fear. Fry turned into Riddick and let out a startled yell.

"Back to the ship, huh?" Riddick asked. I walked over to Imam and tore the torch out of his hand. I pulled the lit fabric out and poured some of the alcohol on my leg. I tore off part of my shit and tied it around my wound. Part of my midsection was visible now and damn the breeze felt good on my sweaty skin.

"Just huddle together until the lights burn out." Riddick continued.

"Get away from us. Both of you." Fry said.

"Till you cant see what's eating you." Riddick ignored her comment.

"Did you not listen to me earlier?" I asked standing up as Jack ran over and hugged me.

"I promised I will get you out of here." I whispered again to her.

"That's the big plan?" Riddick asked the group of three in front of our group of three.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

"Which half?" Riddick answered.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here." Jack muttered.

"No, no were not." I said to him.

"We should've stayed at the ship." Fry said. Jack walked back toward the rest of the group.

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." Riddick said as he followed Jack. I followed behind Riddick with a slight limp, Jack started to cry.

"Don't you cry for Johns. don't you dare." Riddick said to Jack.

"FYI everyone he wanted to kill Jack to make a distraction for the creatures." I said as we slowly walked back the the cart that they had abandoned. Riddick walked over to a skeleton of one of the creatures and stared at it.

"Blind spot." I heard him mutter. I walked over and sat with Jack and Fry. Fry looked up at me like I was vermin.

"I'm not a bad person you know." I said tightening my leg bandage.

"Coming from a convicted killer." Fry said with malice in her voice.

"I've never been caught." I said.

"What?" She said frustrated and confused.

"I'm not a convicted killer, I've never been in jail or prison." I explained.

"Even better." Fry muttered.

"You know, I've only killed Mercs. I killed them because they killed my family in front of me." I stood up and adjusted my pants. I looked at the knife that I had been carrying the entire time. "There is a reason for everything, and everything happens for a said reason. Best believing it cause that's as spiritual or philosophic I get." I walked off towards Riddick and Imam. I briefly heard Riddick and Imam talking about God and how with living in a prison, being found as a baby in a trash bin with his umbilical cord around his neck, how he believed in God, he just hated him. Imam walked off feeling like a failure.

"Looks like our entire group is having the same conversation but with different words." I said as Riddick tied the power cells to rope so he could drag them.

"How do you figure?" he asked with his gruff voice.

"I was telling Fry everything happens for a reason." I said as Riddick gave me a unrealistic look. "Don't believe me if you don't want to. Hell at least you believe in God. I don't." Riddick stood up nearly an inch from me. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Course you don't. You have no reason too. You have no one to hate other than the people you've killed." He said looking down at me. The light catching in his eyes ever so slightly giving them a silver animalistic glow.

"True." I said with a nod.

"When we get off this rock, you and I are going to have a very" he said as he closed the space between us, "long," he continued as he grabbed a hold of my ass, "talk." he said as he leaned down for what I thought was a kiss. He breathed in a deep breath, smelling me.

"Beautiful." he said as he let go of my ass and walked toward the canyon.

We walked through the canyon. Riddick leading the way, myself shortly behind, and then everyone else behind us. The creatures were fighting with each other, they were slamming their heads together making a loud cracking noise, at least to me. They were either mating or had run out of food. Everyone stopped walking behind us and looked up at the noises, Riddick and I were gazing out at the canyon. Him looking at the canyon finding a way. Myself focusing on the noises the creatures were making.

"I only see one way. That way." Riddick said pointing down the dark canyon. "Its the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you."

"What about the cells?" Imam asked as Riddick walked towards the back.

"I'll take those." Riddick said. Fry looked back with concern on her face. "Deja will lead the way." I turned and he gave me a curt nod. I turned back and began to walk. "Move."

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry asked.

"Move!" Riddick yelled and I began to run, everyone following behind me. I felt free almost. The wind in my hair and the never ending darkness in front of me. The only thing distracting me where the steps behind me as well as the creatures screams above us.

"Everyone keep moving, but duck!" I yelled as a horde of the small creatures flew above us. Some of them hitting the torches and burning. The group slowed down a bit but after the horde sped up. Drops of something fell in front of me. Then the noises began. It was the creatures blood. They were killing each other, the food had run out. The sounds were unnerving, flesh tearing, bones breaking, harder bone colliding with harder bone.

"Do not look up. Do not look up!" Riddick yelled at the group that I could only assume was looking up.

"They're killing each other." Fry said. I glanced behind me, she had stopped following and looked up. Riddick collided into her avoiding a collision with a falling creature. Everyone continued to run behind me as we dodged the falling corpses. We came to a small road block of bone from a larger creature.

"We have to go through it!" I yelled and began throwing bone to the sides out of our path.

"Move, keep moving!" Riddick said as he ran past the group behind me. Imam and Riddick assisted with the moving of the bones. Riddick went through first and I second shoving bones left and right trying to get through. I could hear Imams boy screaming, I could only assume the worst and continued on going forward.

"Deja, Riddick! Wait" Jack cried out. I stopped and looked back as Riddick continued forward. "Deja Riddick." She couldn't see us very well, she kept calling out. I heard one of the creatures coming in closer.

"Jack take cover!" I said running back down towards her as a creature flew down from the sky. The creature pinned Jack under a bone from a larger creature as it tried to get to Jack.

"HEY!" I screamed at the creature trying to get its attention. It didn't work. I pulled out my shiv and sliced my hand. The creature stopped for a moment and turned in my direction. It let out a screech and took off towards me. I growled as it came towards me and charged it. Fry shined her flashlight at it and it flew away. I heard another creature echo in the distance it was coming down in our direction. It landed right where the other one had been attacking Jack. This creature sensed my blood and started coming after me.

"Riddick take care of Jack!" I screamed and ran forward leading the creatures away from the group.

"Deja No!" I could hear the group members scream but I was already gone. Running away from and towards the monsters. I found a small crevice in the mountain and shoved myself into it as the beast that was following me got confused and continued on. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt a little foolish for going off on my own, leaving Jack and the others. Hopefully I could keep the monsters distracted and keep myself alive to get off this rock with the others. The light that I had started to fade and went out with almost no warning.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I muttered taking it off and leaving it. I stood in my crevice and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Remember what dad always told you. Keep calm in a hunting situation, deep breathes whenever you take a break and remember to keep calm. _

I opened my eyes and could hear everything, more so now than before. I looked back and fourth keeping my thoughts of hunting in mind and walked out of my crevice and towards the direction of the skiff.


	10. I have a job for you

**And here is the last chapter... I leave it on a horrible cliff hanger... I will put PT 2 on my poll go and vote the more who vote the faster it will get to the most wanted the faster I will put it up... And don't worry I will explain the cliff hanger and what not in the next story I'm not heartless... and as always please review.. **

It had began to rain a while ago. It felt nice but what was that saying? Can it get any worse? And it usually starts raining? The only difference it made for me was the ground was more slick and muddy.

I was on my own now I had dodged a half a dozen or so of the creatures, killed a few by stabbing their bellies. It seemed to be their only vulnerable spot. I wondered how the others were fairing. If they thought I was dead, who else from them had died. How close they were to me. I didn't know. Finally after what seem like hours of running I stopped at a hill. Either I had made it to the skiff which was on the other side of this hill or I was giving up. I was tired of running.

I slipped down the hill and peered up the skiff was down there, I could faintly see it. It was so dark I was able to see shapes.

"Ain't that a sight for sore eyes." I heard the deep scruffy voice from behind me. I turned and saw Riddick with the power cells behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Riddick." I said with some relief running through me. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"It takes one hell of a woman to fight through that canyon alone. Barely made it myself." he said with a smirk. "I admire that."

"Riddick, where are the others?" I asked again.

"They're in a cave not far from here." he said continuing forward towards the ship.

"Riddick." I said.

"Deja." he said in a mocking tone.

"What about them?" I asked.

"What about them?" He said mocking again.

"What about Jack, Fry, and Imam and his son?"

"His son is dead." he said looking over at the skiff. "Come with me. Lets leave them here. You and I we can be known as the two deadliest people in the verse."

"I made a promise to Jack." I said with a tear going down my face. "Damn the others for all I care. But I made a promise to that little girl." He gave me a look that could be seen in the slight light. He knew why it meant so much to me to get this girl off this rock

"I'm right behind you." he said as he continued to the ship.

"Oh Riddick," I said he turned around, "if I die on this planet don't leave my corpse here." I said and walked back into the canyon. I could hear them moving around in the cave.

"So loud." I said shaking my head. I began to open the cave and let them out.

"Deja!" Jack screamed and ran to me.

"Lets get the hell off this rock." I said as I looked into the cave. Their light had gone out and they were putting what looked like glowing maggots in the bottle.

"Where's Riddick?" Fry said with concern.

"Right behind me a yard or two. Come on its just over this ridge. I-" I stopped talking, there was this sharp pain in my back. I looked down and couldn't see anything. I felt a force pulling me away from the cave. "Go now!" I screamed and let go of the cave wall. I heard Jack scream but I could no longer see or hear them, only the loud pounding of wings. I was flying, a creature had a hold of me and I was flying. It let me go and caught me in its foot. I took out my shiv and looked up at the creature while it flew.

"Not like this." I said shaking my head, as I sliced the creatures belly. It let out a deafening shriek as we both fell to the ground. I screamed as we collided with the ground the impact giving me a shocking pain through my whole body. The creature was dead next to me, it was only a matter of time until-

"AHHHH!" I heard deep voiced man yell.

"Riddick!" I screamed. My lungs felt as if they were going to burst. I crawled around in the mud towards the direction I had head Riddick scream.

"Riddick." I heard Fry call out.

"Fry!" I yelled.

"Deja!" Fry said. "Hold on to me."she said to what I assumed was Riddick. I placed my hand on the pain in my back, it was bloody and gross but the fucker missed my spine. Who knows what damage had been done. "Come one Riddick get up!" Silence followed. I didn't hear anything.

"Riddick." I screamed. I started to feel dizzy and tired, the ground felt like a good spot to sleep. I felt an arm circle around my midsection and forcefully made me stand up. I screamed in pain but nothing to me was making any sense nor was I comprehending anything.

"Deja, don't do this. We lost Fry, I cant loose you too." I heard Riddick say. Everything was blurry and fuzzy.

"Where's Fry? Is that Deja? Oh my god!" I could hear Jack and or Imam saying as Riddick put me down on the floor of the ship.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Imam said. "She wont make it."

"I know." Riddick said in the captains chair. "She made a promise and so did I." I felt Riddick put the ship into control. I finally relaxed my body and gave up on trying to hear and see everyone.

_Tealisha, Tealisha! Come back to Kuraima. We need you here. The Furyans need our help. _

"_Who are you?" I thought in my head, my voice being completely gone. "Am I dead?"_

_No my child. My name is Aereon and I have a job for you._


	11. Part 2 is now up and running

**You voted for it and now it is here. The story is called _Mercy, Severity_. Please go and check it out. Here is a sneak peek of the first chapter. For the whole chapter please go to Mercy, Severity. Thank you all.**

"Where's Fry? Is that Deja? Oh my god!" I could hear Jack and or Imam saying as Riddick put me down on the floor of the ship.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Imam said. "She wont make it."

"I know." Riddick said in the captains chair. "She made a promise and so did I." I felt Riddick put the ship into control. I finally relaxed my body and gave up on trying to hear and see everyone.

_Tealisha, Tealisha! Come back to Kuraima. We need you here. The Furyans need our help. _

"_Who are you?" I thought in my head, my voice being completely gone. "Am I dead?"_

_No my child. My name is Aereon and I have a job for you. _

With the woman's words repeating in my head darkness took over me.

**Some time later. **

_Tealisha. Good your back. We almost lost you there. _The voice was back, it wasn't a dream

"What the hell is this? Is that my body?" I asked as I looked down, my body was lying on a couch.

_Yes that is you. _

"Am I dead?" I asked.

_You've already asked that. You are in a state of mind, you don't have a pulse but your not dead. Right now you are having an out of body experience. This is your soul talking to me. _An older woman stood next to me as people came down stairs. "You're destined to help him."

"Who?" I asked looking at the woman as she pointed to one of the men coming down the stairs. It was Riddick she was pointing at. Imam, Jack, and a woman with a baby in her arms walked down the stairs and stood in front of my body. "Riddick." He looked over to where I was standing next to the woman then looked back to my body.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"He got you off of that planet like he promised. The ship was captured by a Merc ship half way here. Imam and Jack tried to keep you with them. Antonia Chillingsworth, oh you've heard of her?" Aereon said as she saw the expression on my face.

"She's sadistic, making statues of criminals as art. Its disgusting." I said.

"Yes, she was in the process of making you into a statue when Riddick finally defeated the creatures and Mercs and saved your body. Right know they believe you're dead." she said referring to the people in the room.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I still don't understand what is going on." I said. I looked down at my body as Riddick shouted at Imam behind me. He had a pained expression on his face.

"We will cremate her and have a tombstone of her in the graveyard." Imam said with a certain sadness as well. Jack was on her knees in tears.

"I want you to help me learn more about Riddick's past. New Mecca has many information areas where you can find out about Furyans."


End file.
